Fireworks
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Fireworks 116 Comments Jasper Jekyll Jasper Jekyll @GemOntheNeckJasper 3 years ago ( Hey guys! Hope you're having a cool vacation. This is a bit of a holiday starter to go along with the other introductions that are being made, so feel free to enjoy the inaugural celebration of the new archbishop! ) It had been nearly a week - no, two. Two weeks since the unusual warp pad appeared in a flash of blinding blue light. Two weeks since the invisible Gem had taken her prisoner. From one frying pan into another. Two weeks. Great Clod had it been that long? The planks of wood groaned in protest as the twine bound them tighter and tighter together. It would be ready to sail soon. She never could swim, but she used to love the floating square. She clung to the control stick with glee as they bobbed along the river together. Every once a year, a war broke out in the sky. She regaled the story of its leader- a magnificent Quartz called Guy. The rebellion must be strong to ward off so many of Yellow Diamond's armies. As magnificent as they were, however, the rainbow boom canons still weren't safe. Their technicians hid under cover of darkness, aiming for their land. With no visible enemy, there was no one to fight, no threat to subdue. She loved them. Fireworks, she named them. Humans are so strange. With a half-hearted grunt, the square slid into the inky black water. The giant had to admit that London's gaslamps DID look charming on the shimmering surface. The small raft rocked gently. Peaceful. Unnervingly peaceful. BOOM She summoned her helmet. The canons were back and this time, Guy Quartz was no longer here. BOOM crackle As the colors that filled the sky met aristocratic cheers, the giant was thrown from her wooden perch and into the choppy waters, followed by pieces of the former boat. Great. Just great. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago • edited *From out of nowhere, a voice rings out.* Well, it seems you have yourself in quite a conundrum, huh? 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( Clawing at the wood she hoists herself up, looking wildly around. ) WHO'S THERE? ( She jumps visibly at the next burst of light, falling back into the water and gurgling foreign obscenities as she falls. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago *The voice giggles.* I like you, you're funny! As for who I am, I am another Narrator! And not any Narrator, but the Moderator! 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( Clawing herself back up, she cocks her head to one side. ) Moderator? What's that supposed to be? Are you a technician? •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( She claws her way back up and cocks her head to one side. ) Moderator? What's that supposed to be? You a technician? •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited If you see this, you don't need to approve it. Just trying to get a reply out. •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( She claws her way back up and cocks her head to one side. ) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited ( She claws her way back up above the water and clings to the wooden fragment. ) Moderator? What's that supposed to be? You a technician? 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Eh...not exactly. You remember the voice coming from nowhere the other night? The "Invisible Gem" as you call her? Well, I'm like that too, but I have just a little more powers and responsibilities. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago No I don't remember a voice! I never heard it and I don't know what you're talking about! ( that was probably me, Jasper can't hear Catt. She can sense her though! ) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh! Sorry, my bad! Hello btw!) *GASP* So I'm your first time?! Yayyy! I am so honored Miss. Jasper!~ 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ) ( irritated ) my first time for WHAT? 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited *The voice giggles again.* Oh, nothing you'll understand.... let's just say it's an organic thing. Anyways, you look lonely! I'll send you a friend to play with!~ Um, you might want to watch your head. *Mz. Hyde appears above Jasper.* Huh? *She stays suspended in the air for a moment before falling into the water. When she pops back up, she is clearly annoyed.* Damm it! My life is ruined once again by the voices! 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( She ducks as the woman falls out of the sky. ) WHAT THE- 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago *She notices Jasper.* Oh hello, is your life being ruined by the voices too? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago If by "the voices" you mean that one unspecified technician, then yes 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah, they do this to me a lot. Is that why you're out here in the middle of the Thames? Or are you taking a celebratory swim for our newly appointed slimeball of an archbishop? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( She pauses for a moment, remembering the reason she left behind. The reason that would be laughing herself silly at this sight. ) I was scoping this town's defenses. They're weak. As for why I'm IN the Thames, let's just say that I used to be ON it. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Ah, I see. Well, I hate to tell you this, but you're kind of wasting your time. London is home to one of if not THE most powerful empire in the world. And they wouldn't have that empire without a powerful army. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( She shakes her head. ) You have no idea what's really out there. You humans may be strong against other humans, but there are entire forces scoping the planet and waiting to strike and when they do, you'll be outmoded, defenseless. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Ugh, tell me about it! A bunch of us at the society keep trying to tell the government that we're not prepared for an alien or monster invasion, and they look at us like we're crazy! Now America, THERE'S a country that's trying to get ready! Have you ever heard of Area 51? 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( She narrows her eyes and tilts her chin up. ) Are those the ones who keep stealing our- their machines? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Supposedly, yes. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago That explains a lot, they're starting to draw attention to themselves. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Really? Most people think Area 51's a sham. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago It's not a sham to the people who are sent on recovery missions for the equipment. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Ah, so you're an alien? Welcome to our planet! 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Heh, thanks. It's been... Interesting 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago So what brings you to our little blue and green marble? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Rose Quartz 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago You're looking for a gemstone? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I was, but I found her. And now she's the reason I've stayed. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Oooooo!~ Is she your girlfriend?!~�� 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited What? No. No. She was my commander. I carried out her orders and organized her armies. I was one of several Jaspers sent to destroy her but the politics of Homeworld are infinitely more complex than any of us were ever allowed to know. She revealed their plans. Their sick underhanded plans. There was no way I could serve under someone with so little dignity. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Soooooooo she was your boss. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago She was the best one I've ever had. I can never go back, but it's a small price to pay for the honor of upholding her defenses. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago You mean you can't go back home? Like never? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I'm a traitor to my Homeworld. If Yellow Diamond ever saw me, I'd be shattered on the spot. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Is that like killing someone? 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago It's exactly like killing someone. It's like crushing every bone in your body under the weight of their boot. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago That's terrible! I'm so sorry! 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( She waves her off nonchalantly. ) Don't be, we're better off without them. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago *By this point, the two have drifted back to shore, but neither of them seem to notice.* So why did you rebell? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited I didn't want to originally. When I was sent here, it was with one objective- crush the resistance and capture any remaining Crystal Gems. I was leading a party into the forest when, by some stroke of dumb luck, we encountered their leader. She was standing in a clearing with not a single weapon drawn, leaving her completely defenseless. It was almost as if...she was waiting for us. We didn't have to surrender, we had the upper hand, but as we fought, she started... TALKING. She spoke of our superiors. Treasonous things. She mentioned experiments we'd never heard of and orders we'd never give. I would have shattered her then, right when she became distracted... But she offered to prove it and I couldn't resist. I saw those monsters with my own eyes. My comrades. A Quartz is bound by honor and it was then I realized the Diamonds had none. It would have been revolting to continue to perpetuate their flawed logic. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago And where is Rose now? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited She's still here. She's on the other side of the warp pad tending the plants and readying the arsenal. They all are. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago So why are you here and not with them? 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago You tell me! I'm still trying to figure it out 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Soooooooo... you're just lurking around London like a homeless lady? 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago That's one way to look at it, I guess 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago So you don't have a home or a base or anything? 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I did, but it's all back there 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago No no, I mean in London. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited So do I. Our base is in London too, just not THIS one. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Nex Hyde smiled at this seen having finally found a way back here she grinned at this chuckling. She was waiting for Dreamer to come and the two to have a meet up. "Well aren't you in a pickle dear girl i hope you can swim. That boat of yours was a pitiful excuse for one" 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( She turns her face up, sarcastically. ) Yeah yeah, I'd like to see you do better 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "I can do better" Nex said smiling smugly. "oh I do hope you can swim and catch" she said a small hall appearing in her hand. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (with another loud "BOOM" she is launched back under the water and swallowed by a violent wave. She surfaces, sputtering and coughing, uttering "stupid lungs" under her breath. She looks up at Nex. I can do a whole lot more. ( She ducks under the water and appears a few feet closer to shore, propelled immensely by her giant arms. ) Sounds like you know a whole lot about being alone at sea 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "I do" Nex said kicking her self off the pole and throwing The ball toward her it flashing. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( One giant hand reaches out and grabs the ball with enough force to crush it. She doesn't surface again until she reaches the shallower part of the bank, where she rises from the mud like a creature all too familiar to the other lodgers. She places the ball in Nex's hand. ) Thanks... And that's pretty sad. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Nex smiled as she sat on the lamp post above as the ball exploded in the dummies hand that was outstretched. She had strings to manipulate the wood puppet that looked like her. "sad? Ha! A Hyde doesn't just do something with out taking a step forward with there best foot" she dropped the items controlling the dummy and smiled. "you were fun to play with and a great way to pass the time" she said wearing a black cloak with a ruffled top. Dreamer Jekyll ran up and sighed. "nex what did you do now?" "aww my babysitter arrived" nex said sounding sad. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( She grimaces slightly. ) That sounds like a pretty sticky end for you. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Nex shrugged. "it's how we are. Forever intertwined" Dreamer sighed. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I can relate. At least you're not trapped in a fusion though! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "I use to be stuck in her head" nex said. "nex! Stop trying to one up everyone you meet!" Dreamer yelled in annoyance. Nex yelled her eyes hopping down from the lamp post. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago That's... actually what fusion is though. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Dreamer walked up and covered Nex's mouth and held Nex close to her body. "I'm so sorry for my friend we'll get going to we're not bothering you anymore" Nex rolled her eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Hello! are you new? I hope so, I don't like being a greenbean *wink wink maze runner wink wink* so... I'm not sure what to say, so I just won't... Roleplay... I guess...?) 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( am I new? The answer is yes and no. This character is new here, at least. As far as this discussion goes, it was intended to be kind of like a "what u doing for Independence day?" Sort of starter so this is good too :) ) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Ooooh, I see. I'm at my dads for Independence Day! It's kind of an awkward start to your roleplay, by the way, because who would be in the middle of the sea? Other than... Mz Hyde, and maybe Catt... Also, my iPad keeps autocorrecting "Roleplay" to "ROLEPLAY"...? So sorry if I randomly scream that XDX) 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( no one really is, it's just kind of an opportunity to take part of the celebration, go to the Bazaar, complain about the unfair class differences, go to the pub and enjoy the discounts, anything. Jasper's just in the throes of the Thames because she's not an accomplished boater and encountered a stroke of very bad luck. I definitely feel your pain though, in the course of typing this reply, it autocorrected pain to"Odin", typing to "rolling", and reply to"report". It also favors "role-play" over roleplay. I WON'T EVER QUESTION YOU RANDOMLY SCREAMING�� ) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah... Elaina doesn't go to bars. Anymore. XD my iPad used to prefer "role play" but now it just likes ROLEPLAY. -.-) 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( that's so weird!... And frustrating. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (yeah...) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( well I sure hope your tablet gets with the program :/ ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah, seriously.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( although... if not, you could "accidently" sit on it �� ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (No! I got that when my grandma moved. I won't get a new one!) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( your family gives you presents, don't they? ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Not iPads!) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (...eh good point. That kind of is the best there is ...hm :/ ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( I'm actually really disappointed now. Like dang, if an iPad messes up what does that say about the other cheaper tablets? ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Well, it's an old one. Like, really old. It doesn't charge well...) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( ohhhhhh that makes sense! It sounds like you'll be needing one soon anyway. I'd look around online. Refurbished ones tend to be cheaper and a lot of them come from certified technicians. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hm. Ok.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( just a little tip from someone who's been looking around for fair priced Apple products. I'm sure you'll find something. If I were you though, I might go for an air. I don't know what your sitch is with wifi but if you have a reliable secondary signal, it might be cheaper in the long run to not have to pay for a monthly data plan. Plus the laptops come with more as opposed to having to buy apps that SHOULD be free. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thanks!) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( my pleasure! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (^-^) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago ( �� ) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited ( The gentle doctor smiles daintily upon his colleagues, returning witty quip with witty quip. The Archbishop Augustus has a beautiful gleaming palace, shimmering with reverence. The faces of the upper class are well lit- with modest piety, of course, but still there remains a gaudy air to it. Like Christmas. Sterile. Sharp. Bitter. Superficial. The tall man weaves his way through the crowd, delicately but with urgency. He finds his way onto the balcony and leans gently on it with a wistful sigh, tired brown eyes following the trail of decorative explosions but only half paying attention to the display. The fireworks are beautiful, but why? What is there to celebrate? Augustus has been no different than any other archbishop thus far. The Bible condemns the different, as they all are quick to point out, but something doesn't feel right about it. Is it really a blessing to torture human beings for loving differently? is it really their loyal duty to demean science? to prevent people from learning? from being healthy? Is it really tasteful and proper to crush women completely for the purpose of continuing the same old powerful houses, even at the risk of their sanity? was America right? ) 4 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited ( A familiar plump Soprano joins him at the balcony. ) Good evening sir. I trust this most modest display is to your liking? 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago • edited Oh yes! QUITE a marvel of "restrained sophistication" 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago Aren't you glad our new patriarch isn't one of those FLASHY sorts? 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago Why yes I am! This country is headed by such a fair church. It's so nice to see them continue to be wholesome and honest! 1 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( She stares at Hen for a moment before her face lifts into bubbling laughter. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago ( The sight is contagious, and he soon catches it, joining her in the quiet hearty laughter. ) Ah what a traitorous pair we are! 1 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( sweetly) I promise to write you from my cell 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago • edited ( Henry pauses and stares at the brunette, her face ever softer by the bursts of colored light. The corners of his mouth pull down slightly- transforming his own back into a wistful smile. He turns once again to the shells with a small sigh. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( She also turns back to the shells, a long pause between them. A minute passes before she speaks. ) ... I do love you, you know. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited "What a lovely night" Nex Hyde said sitting on the roof above him. "Kind of ruined by the fireworks though." She said looking down. "Oh! I remember you. And he thought i would not have any copies of her memories proved him wrong" She said shaking her head chuckling as if what she said was an inside joke. She jumped down landing perfectly and walked up beside him. "I don't get it.The point to Fireworks. A waste of gunpowder. Why do they shoot off those explosives and yet cheer as if they're the most important thing. When they are just boring and Generic" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Some displays are a bit more interesting. If you ever feel the need to travel, I recommend Australia. Their excellence is unparalleled. ( He turns his upper body towards towards Nex. ) What I don't get is why they're shooting them off HERE. You would think that a religious leader would hold firm to the idea of modesty. Pride is, after all, a great sin. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "yes but I couldn't care less about others sins." Nex said. "I have my own to commit and deal with. So why worry about others? And I can't afford a trip that far?! Are you mad?" Nex said sighing shaking her head sounding exasperated. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Ahhhh but you see, you just pointed out the very problem with religious leaders! It is far too easy to cherry pick which commandments to follow! And it is quite pricey, but their shows would be far more to your liking. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "I prefer my own shows thank you. But yes that is a problem with leaders care more about appearance. That's why the people of the underworld exist. To test there actions" Nex said looking at him smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Hen raises an eyebrow. ) Oh really? That's rather fascinating 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "yes" Nex said shrugging. "so what's your name?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( A small smile spreads upon his lips) but of course, I'm Henry. May I ask of yours? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "Nex." She said turning toward him a grin on her face. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago What an interesting name! Would it happen to be Latin? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "Indeed. It means nightmare" Nex said sounding proud of her name. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Other translations also read "violent" or "death" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited "that's me in a nut shell" Nex said chuckling."Are you Jekyll though? You look like one. Have that same mask that all Jekyll's have" 1 •Share › − Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Erm... Thanks. ( He looks out onto the water. ) But to answer your question, I am indeed a Jekyll 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "knew it" nex said looking at the water. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy